heavenscrossingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shimei Kintaro
The Sire of the Kintaro clan and the God of War. Ex-husband of Megumi and crush of his fellow goddess Tsuna Sai. Father of Ryu, grandfather of Tai Shi, Fen Long and Lee. The strongest of the gods and their king. Acension Story After obtaining the mantle of the God of War from Tsuna Sai, Shimei’s memories were sealed and his god powers entered a sort of larval phase that would form his abilities for the future based on his actions and needs. Shimei was then transported just outside of the village of Heaven’s Crossing, where Shimei started his journey eastward enlisting the aid of three dog brothers: Neophyte of speed, Prophyte of strength and Anubis of skill, with whom he fought the Juubi for the first time. The three brother’s died but in the ensuing battle a part of the Juubi chakra broke off forming Tobius who Shimei formed a partnership with to chase off the Juubi, Tobius refers to himself as the most basic form of the Juubi. Shimei made his way to the region now known as the Yukis’ Empire where somewhere in that area he attained full godhood and was transported to his personal heaven where he was greeted by Tsuna and welcomed into the ranks of the gods. Shimei resurrected the Canis Brothers as development guardians for his descendants, Neophyte representing Childhood and speed, Prophyte representing Teenage and strength, and Anubis representing Adulthood and skill.Tobius is actually the Juubi’s spiritual form, the Juubi that ran off during the first fight with Shimei was its body along with its powers, Tobius without either only has his size and strength, he gains new abilities as he acquires pieces of his former self. Appearence Auburn hair, green eyes, god markings. Black clothes with silver armor. Personality Very friendly towards family even Fen Long, saying that Fen Long is just a misunderstood brat. His two favorite descendants other than his son Ryu are Tai Shi and Salie. He gets along very well with Tsuna and has romantic feelings towards her, He was once in love with Megumi but she left him to take care of their son Ryu and his children. He dreams of finding someone stronger than him, believing one of his descendants will be his heir. Enhanced strength, speed, regeneration, durability, immortality, flight, teleportation, crystallokinesis, laser emission, summoning, omniscience. Abilities Omniscience (The divine power in which one knows everything and anything infinitely) Immortality Flight (The power to fly without the need of support.) Teleportation (The power in which one can instantaneously move from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between) Enhanced strength ('''Known as '''Hyper Strength, Super Strength, or Superhuman Strength)- '''The power in which one can '''exert great strength from their muscles. Enhanced speed- The power to reach extraordinary physical speed without exhaustion or overheating due to friction. Enhanced regeneration- The power in which one rabidly heals from injuries and diseases thus resulting in constant optimum health. Enhanced durability ('''Also known as '''Delayed Capitulation.)- '''The ability to '''sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Crystallokinesis''' (Gem/Mineral/Precious Stone/Crystal Control & Manipulation)'- The power and ability to '''mentally manipulate, control, and generate gems and crystals' from geological resources. Users may grow and harvest crystals by manipulating the minerals in their own bodily systems and those of others. This can be used to change the size of present minerals, change molecular composition of minerals (Changing one type into another), and take minerals out of any place containing them (I.e. organic entities.) Laser Emission- (Also called Laser Blasts, Laser Beams, Laser Fire, Energy Beams, Laser Bending)The power to emit lasers from one’s body. Summoning (The power to summon forth a object or organism.) Also known as Induced Teleportation or Conjuration. Can summon Tobius the Wolf of War a.k.a the Juubi’s spirit.